Embodiments of this disclosure pertain to an elevator door, and more particularly to a monitoring assembly for use with an elevator door.
Elevator systems are widely known and used. A typical elevator system includes an elevator cab that moves within a hoistway between landings in a building, for example, to transport passengers, cargo or both between building levels. Typically, a hoistway entrance includes at least one landing door that hangs from a set of rollers that roll along a track near the top of the hoistway entrance. The cab also has at least one door. An actuator supported on the cab moves the cab and landing doors between open and closed positions when the cab is at a landing. The bottom of each elevator door includes a gib that is received into a guide groove within a door sill near the bottom of the door. The gib follows the guide groove as the elevator door moves. The gib and guide groove also cooperate to keep the door plumb.
When the landing doors of a particular landing are closed, the hoistway is inaccessible to passengers and cargo, thus blocking the passengers and cargo, as well as other passerbys, from access to the hoistway when the cab is not at that particular landing. In this closed position, the gib must remain in the guide groove so that the landing door does not swing into the hoistway if it is bumped by the cargo, passengers, or passerbys. If the gib is not properly seated in the guide groove and the landing door is accidentally bumped, the landing door is at risk of swinging into the hoistway. Field adjustment of the landing doors is required to achieve prober gib engagement with the sill, and routine maintenance to ensure the gib is properly seated in the guide groove should be conducted.